¿Qué tan dificil puede ser?
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Neji Hyuga es padre. ¿Podrá enfrentarse a todos los retos que llevan cuidar a una hija? Según él, no podría ser dificil.  Feliz cumple, Neji sempai :P


Etto... Mary dice: ¡hola sempais! :D He venido con el próposito de dejarle un _pequeño _regalo a Neji Hyuga por su cumpleaños. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto samma. Porque sino había mucho NejiTen, y no habrían muertos mis sempais Akatsukianos.

* * *

><p><strong>=¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? =<strong>

**.**

**.**

Lo miro con aquellos ojos blancos que tanto le fascinaban a Neji, podría perderse en ellos días enteros, y soñar con ellos no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Disfrutaba de la ligereza de su peso al estrecharse contra el suyo y sentir su respiración profunda mientras ambos estaban recostados en el pasto frío y húmedo.

–Tiene la misma mirada que tú, Neji– le dijo Tenten.

Neji no podía apartar la mirada de ese pequeño bultito que descansaba entre sus brazos, y algo en las mejillas le dolía, estaba sonriendo como nunca. No podía estar más feliz, ahí estaba su pequeña, el producto del amor que sentía por Tenten, envuelta en una manta blanca y con los pequeños ojos mirándolo. Parecían saber que era su padre.

Neji miro a Tenten y asintió, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Tenten le sonrió, llevaba puesta una bata y tenía el rostro un poco empapado de sudor, y también estaba un poco enrojecida por el trabajo de parto que había sufrido hace apenas unos veinte minutos. Neji regreso su mirada a su hijita, que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y su fuerte pecho. Con el dedo índice le acaricio el pequeño rostro. Su piel era muy lisa. Y su contacto con él era un cosquilleo gratificante.

Acerco sus labios para depositar en su frente un beso. Y respirar su aroma.

–Oye Neji– le llamo Tenten y él giro a verla –¿Qué ha sido eso?

Neji observo a Tenten confundido. Ella hacía un puchero y se había cruzado de brazos.

–¿Qué cosa, Tenten?

–¿Cómo que qué cosa, Tenten?– repitió ella frunciendo el ceño –¿Por qué la besas a ella y no a mí?

Hasta ese momento, Neji se daba cuenta de que Tenten estaba haciéndolo en broma. Ya llevaban sus par de años de casados, y ni se diga todo el tiempo de conocerla, pero aún le costaba trabajo no dejarse engañar por las tretas de su novia. Le sonrió a ella y se acercó a la camilla donde descansaban.

–Mi dulce Tenten– susurro con aire picarón –Ahora no serás a la única mujer que bese.

Tenten frunció también los labios.

–Pero más te vale que sea la única mujer a la que beses en los labios– le dijo en tono de reproche, Neji no supo si esta vez lo decía enserio, pero se acercó a besarla.

Instantes después de que se separaron.

–Deja que la cargue– le pidió Tenten y con cierta resignación se la paso a los brazos.

–Ten mucho cuidado– le dijo Neji preocupado –Es tan pequeña y frágil…

Tenten cargó a la pequeña niña y miro a Neji con una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

–¿Quién te crees que soy?– le pregunto divertida –Y mírate. Tan preocupado porque no cuide a nuestra pequeña.

Neji se sonrojo violentamente.

–Solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas cuidado…

Tenten no pudo reprimir las suaves risas. Neji se sentó a su lado en la camilla y contemplo a su hija, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Tenten y le besaba la frente con suavidad.

–No puedo creer que naciera el mismo día que yo– comentó el Hyuga, feliz.

–Pues… fíjate que Sakura me dijo que al nacer el mismo día que tú…tendría tu misma actitud.

Neji la miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Espero que no– dijo –Me gustaría más que fuese como tú.

–Pues ya ves– dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros –Pero eso no es importante.

Neji no estaba muy seguro de ello.

–Supongo…– susurro –Y bueno. Si al final eso resultara ser cierto, le costaría mucho tener un novio.

Tenten volvió a reír.

–Si es muy bonita– le dijo a Neji –Y además seguro que habría un chico parlanchín y persistente que haría que ella lo quisiera.

–¿Cómo tú conmigo?– pregunto Neji recordando los viejos tiempos –¿A quién tienes en mente?

–¿Qué te parece el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura?– pregunto sonriente –Ese Yu no para de hablar, y siempre estuvo muy ansioso por conocer a nuestra hija.

Neji suspiro. El pequeño Yu Uchiha tenía la personalidad de su madre, a pesar de ser un chico de cuatro años inteligente y hábil con las técnicas ninja. Podía ser serio… pero la mayoría de las veces se parecía a Sakura o a su padrino: Naruto.

–No estoy muy seguro…– admitió Neji.

–Yu es un buen chico. Y será muy guapo– dijo Tenten –Además, es un Uchiha.

–Bueno. ¿Y dejamos esto para otro día mejor?– pregunto Neji, pensando que sería muy estricto en lo que respecta a su hija, no dejaría a cualquiera con ella (incluso aún siendo un Uchiha) –Mejor, ¿qué nombre tendría nuestra hija?

Tenten miro a la pequeña, y Neji también.

–¿Qué te parece…?– sugirió Tenten –¿Ichika?

–¿Ichika?– pregunto Neji curioso –Mmm… me gusta más Manami.

–¿Manami? ¿Por qué, qué significa?

–Leí que significaba Amor y Belleza. Y esta pequeña que tienes en brazos… me parece eso mismo.

Tenten la miro y pensó unos momentos.

–Me gusta. Sí, es lindo.

–Entonces Manami Hyuga será– contesto orgulloso Neji. Y Tenten le sonrió.

–Pero por cada beso que le des, tendrás que darme dos a mí ¿eh?

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan celosa?– pregunto Neji sonriéndole y chocando levemente su frente con la de ella.

–Desde que la miras como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

–Yo siempre te mirare a ti así. Aunque Manami sea la más bella y hermosa de todas…

–Más te vale, Hyuga o tendré que castigarte.

Se volvieron a besar. Neji pensó que no le importaría que Tenten le _castigara _de nuevo. No sabía cómo sería ser padre, pero… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

><p>Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto del cumpleaños de Neji, y eso fue lo único que se me dio. Si les ha gustado dejen reviews, si no les ha gustado dejen review con sugerencia. Al fin y al cabo, Mary quiere aprender sempais :D<p>

Si se les llegara antojar un capítulo más sobre la paternidad de Neji con su hija, pidanlo sempais :D Mary tiene mucho tiempo libre ¬¬ hum.

Bueno, sin más que decir aquí los dejo. Matta ne~


End file.
